Baseballed
Baseballed is the series premere of In the Peppaverse. Synopsis After a baseball hit in the eye, Timmy and Pedro attempt to the latter's eye fixed. Meanwhile, Peppa tries to make a house of cards. Transcript Peppa: C'mon, almost there... Daddy: PEPPA, TIME TO EAT! Peppa: AHH! WHAT THE HELL! (Cards fall down) Peppa: (twitches eye) Daddy: Oh, sorry Peppa. Peppa: Darn it, I spent so many hours on this, and your retarded butt broke it! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! Daddy: Fine! No third course of spaghetti for you tonight! Peppa: SHUT UP! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! At the Baseball field Timmy: Pedro, are you okay? You're sweating! Pedro: Yes, I'm fine. (Whistle) Coach Tiger: Pedro, get your butt over here! Pedro: OH JESUS, it's my turn. Welp, wish me luck. (Lenny walks out of the shade) Pedro:.....Well crap. Lenny: Catch this Loser! (Throws a curveball) Pedro: Oh no--- (gets hit) Danny: Uh shoot! Freddy: Holy sh- The hospital Timmy: Pedro, Pedro, PEDRO? Pedro: ughh, oh my god! Wait, WHAT HAPPENED! Timmy: It was Lenny, he hit you in the eye with the baseball. Pedro: Oh. (Pete and Danny walk out of nowhere) Danny: Thank god, you're okay! (Footsteps) Lenny: Well, well, well. Looks like little idiot survived our last meeting. Pedro: What meeting. Lenny: Look at your leg! (Pedro's right leg is a plaster) Pedro: What the... HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!? Lenny: Well I sorta, twisted your leg. Pedro: WHY? Lenny: It's my little way of saying thanks. out Timmy: Don't listen to that douche, he just wants to start a fight. Pedro: Alright, I guess. walks out of the room, and the nurse turns the light off School Peppa: Today feels different. Danny: Pedro didn't come today. Peppa: Darn it! I was counting on him! George: Geez, don't get so ticked off, you must like him. Peppa: YEAH I DO.... uh, as a friend! Yeah! George: Yeah, Sure you do- FREAKING RING RING RING Lenny: They need to fix this crappy school bell. Alex: Agreed. Math Peppa: Why the heck is MATH our first subject. Teacher: Alex, answer Question 290,088 on page 106,597,485,687 of our math book. Alex: Alright, well the answer is 7.10 8.78572875987853127852. Peppa: WE DIDN'T ASK FOR A MATHS LESSON! Danny: It's freaking math class, what would you expect? Peppa: Oh shut up! George: Here, have this. Peppa: What is this? George: It's a timeskipper, press the buutton to skip the school day, bu- pushed down the button hard The Sidewalk Peppa: Wow, that was fast, imma go visit my, uhh... friend Pedro! bye! George: She will pay, but she doesn't know how. Alex: Geez, do you HAVE to get oh so dramatic with it. George: Sorry, I was just in the moment. Alex: Whatever. Henry: Another great school day. Wendy: Yeah, it's like the day was literally skipped! Henry: That's why it was great. (MLG shades fall on him with MLG music playing.) The Street Rebecca, Danny, Henry and more live on Rebecca: Danny, can I talk to you for a minute? Danny: Sure! What do you need? Rebecca: You were at the scene... Danny: The scene of what? Rebecca: Pedro's injury. I don't know where Freddy and Timmy live, and Brandon wouldn't be very honest. How did it play out? Danny: We sorta got into this fight. Brandon and Lenny formed a three person team. Those three attacked us all, and then they chased us out of the ball park. IDR who the third one was. Rebecca: And you, what role did you play? Danny: I called the ambulance and helped them get Pedro onboard. Rebecca: And how many people where playing the game? Danny: I think... seven? Rebecca: Well, if you "helped" him get aboard, that means, other than Lenny, you were the closest one to him. There were seven people, and three where innocent. I already know Timmy and Gerald wouldn't dare, and Freddy was in the outhouse, so it was YOU! Danny: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Rebecca: You were in on it, meaning you were the third member! Danny: NO! I swear, I would never do that to him, never! Rebecca: It's too late Danny. The damage has been done! (Rebecca walks away) Henry's home Mrs. Horse: How was school? Henry: Awesome! It went by so fast, and my dreamgirl talked to me! Mr. Horse: Oh yes, she's quite the wolf! (Record Scratch sound effect) Henry: 0_0 (blushes) HOW DID YOU KNOW WHO I WAS TALKING ABOUT!? Mr. Horse: More like how couldn't we know, you literally talk about her in your sleep! (The phone rings, and Henry picks it up) Henry: Hello, Horse household! May I ask who's calling? Rebecca: Yeah, Henry, it's me, Rebecca! I need to tell you something. About Danny. Henry: Sure, lay it on me! (Rebecca tells him the whole story) Henry: Oh. My. God! I didn't know a person like him could just be so cruel! We need to tell everyone about this! Rebecca: Alright! (She hangs up) At Home Mummy: Where is Peppa? Alex: She's "visiting" Pedro. Daddy: I hope she lives with Pedro. Tobias: Jesus, she will when she's 20 or so. Daddy: No, I mean right now! Mummy: Daddy P- Daddy: SHUT UP! (Mummy Pig goes speechless) Daddy: She called me a fat piece of bacon and threaten to turn me into Bacon Hair! She can stay, wherever she is. Mummy: Daddy Pig, she's at the hospital! Daddy: I hope she got injured, brutally. Tobias: If we don't pick her up, she'll be detected by the guards, and we'll be harboring a fugitive! Daddy: I'LL GET A LOT OF MONEY BY TURNING MYSELF IN! Alex: That's not how it works. Daddy: I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS CRAP! I'M LEAVING! (Daddy Pig leaves) George: So when we're done eating, what do we do? Mummy: We have to find Peppa and skidaddle! (Dramatic Black-Out) The End = Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:In the Peppaverse Category:In the Peppaverse Episodes